Cable lifting devices, such as elevators and powered boat lifts, for example, typically comprise a motor, a winder assembly, and a length of cable attached to the winder assembly at one end of the cable. In the case of boat lifts, one end of the cable 1 is typically secured to the spool 2 by means of a cable clamp 4. The remaining length of cable 1 is transmitted through a pulley system 5 and lifting apparatus (not shown). The cable 1 is first inserted through the end of the drive shaft 2 or spool, as shown in FIG. 1, and then through an exit hole 3 drilled through the shaft. A clamp 4 is secured to the cable 1 as shown and acts as a stop when the cable is drawn tightly (in the direction of the arrows 6), thereby allowing the cable to be wound about the spool. This means of securing a cable to the spool can be time-consuming and labor intensive, however, since the motor often has to be removed prior to installation of the cable.
The present invention is directed to a novel cable-tie off device for use in winder assemblies employing lifting cables, including, but not limited to, winder assemblies used in boat lifts.